


[The Captive 車]

by TEeSugar



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar





	[The Captive 車]

83度仰角，石膏像般的輪廓線接連白皙脖頸，皮下興奮的心跳聲響徹整個胸腔，在胸前起伏，他的手指沿線滑落。

「林陽…」囈語般的呼喚並未將他拉回理智，但吸引了目光到潤澤嫩紅的唇上，怎能生得這麼小巧，卻致命。情慾從眼神裡流竄出來，他舔了一下，啊，就如想像般的甜，像每天交到他手中的糖，自己從未嘗過，卻在他的唇上品到糖果的滋味。

「林陽…讓我看你...」不行。聞言更拉緊了矇住雙眼的布條，迫使仰角增大，毫無掩蔽的脆弱呈現眼前，想一口咬破讓鮮血直流，喝他的血，讓其流暢他的血管，相融，活在自己體內。牙齦發癢，他還是強忍住牙尖喧囂的慾望，只狠狠地吸吮側頸的皮肉，吸破血管，在白色的畫布上開出血紅色的花。痛嗎？那就好，痛才深刻，卻遠不及我濃郁情感的十分之一。

「吻我...粗暴也沒關係，狠一點，吻我。」糖果雙唇吐出勾魂的字眼，勾出體內的獸魂，張牙舞爪地啃咬上將臉龐襯托得更加淨白的嘴唇，喉間不成規律的顫聲是忍而不耐，右手鉗緊他的下顎送向自己的飢渴，左手一絲不苟地直鑽衣物底下，抓住他的性器，吞下他的呻吟。啊啊，放肆施虐的慾望在指尖末梢漲得發疼，僅存的一線理智繃緊了像是綑綁野獸的繩，好想弄痛你，讓你哭，讓你求我，用痛覺在身上刻畫我的佔有，蝕入骨髓，灼燒心間，你是我的，給我記清楚了。  
忘情是慾望懷著惡意的深淵，是鬆懈，是當他被口腔蜜意灌醉時，右手腕突然被強大的握力抓緊，陡然驚恐地睜眼嘴上一空，滯息間右手臂被扭至身後夾在兩具滾燙的軀體之間。零點幾秒前還被壓制在唇舌尖的柔唇蜜息，此刻卻貼著自己的左耳短促地將夾帶酒香的慾念一下一下呼進耳裡，「林陽...林陽..啊...」帶著鼻音的沈吟像是撒嬌，鉗梏他的雙手卻使勁地令他手腕發疼，他掙扎，使盡了全力像是一腳踩進陷阱的小動物，發了狂的掙扎捕獸爪卻更陷血肉。指甲掐入了皮層，懷中狂亂扭動的身軀覆蓋沁著野性氣味的汗，雄性動物發怒和發情的體味交織一氣直竄腦袋，「林陽...林陽啊...啊終於...」呢喃著終於到手勝利，唾液和汗水在舌面相融成獵物的味道，現在是我的了，用氣味劃分地盤，標記所有權，「終於是我的了...林陽...」

磅！壓制著困獸撞上牆，撞上各個不同角度的自己的臉，他感覺一陣征服的顫慄，貼著林陽後臀的下體猛地顫抖彷彿要立即繳械。箝制身後的右手仍未鬆懈，卻放開了左手，林陽掌心抵著牆面欲推開牢籠，「掙扎可以...但不要推開我，我終於得到你...啊啊...壓著你感覺太好了...」臊耳的言語灌入理智，雄性的本能使林陽抗拒，情慾的燒灼讓他屈服，啊！放開了手腕是為了抓住具象的慾望，隔著棉麻衣物的摩擦帶著糙糙的觸感，像從毛孔裡注入慾念在鄭明心掌心的揉捏下脹大。「摸我...」被鉗在背後的右手手腕一緊，掌中驟然多了一股滾燙近乎灼傷手心，他腿上一軟屈服感再往抗拒感推進幾分，「林陽林陽林陽、噓...告訴我...你在這個房間裡做過多少次？」當指尖壓著平滑的腹部揉進恥毛，握住激情的根部，舌尖纏捲著邪魅語氣鑽進耳廓，耳神經像是引信直接送至大腦引發一場炸裂，柔軟的唇揉在耳際：「是看著我的臉射比較爽，還是被我看著射比較爽？」

林陽終於禁不住地情緒潰堤了，後掌心的熱度將他的羞恥挫敗燒成灰燼，他想說每一天，從他開始用鄭明心的相片妝點牆面的每一天，最初只是需要一個空間來乘載他的視覺收藏品：陽光下瞇起眼睛的鄭明心，等車時翻書的鄭明心，雙肩背包掛在單肩的鄭明心，似乎在找人的鄭明心，他記得洗出這張照片那天，他顫抖著指尖滑過鄭明心的臉，停在了豐滿的唇，觀察他每一絲表情肌理，想確認那雙眼睛搜尋的標的是自己。那是他第一次和相片中的他接吻，卻不是他第一次興奮。直到那張鄭明心看著鏡頭，手中的棒棒糖與嘴唇相吻的瞬間，在顯影劑裡漸漸浮現，他徹底感覺到下體隨著影像逐漸清晰而快速腫脹。那次之後，每一天他都在鄭明心的注視下高潮，每一天，直到平面的愛慕再無法填滿立體的性慾，他需要溫度，鄭明心的溫度，要那雙睫毛團簇的眼睛看著他，赤裸的渴望。

於是他帶他來，進入他的聖殿，當眼睛適應黑暗的剎那，他羞澀又興奮地觀察鄭明心被牆上一個個自己回視的表情，你不是唯一一個小變態，我的心。分不清是心理作用或真實，在鄭明心踏入房間的那一刻起，他彷彿聞到整室情慾的腥味，被偷窺的事實讓他驚喜、訝異，他著了迷地看著林陽眼中的自己，皺眉的，發呆的，焦慮的，展顏笑著的，以及那張放得特別大，目視鏡頭吃糖的他，在牆面中央，在昏暗的照明下顯得特別情色。突然，肩頭被往下按至一張椅子上，視覺被奪取，雙手被綑綁。他顫抖，絕非恐懼，而是性奮，騷動的性奮，從心臟拍打至下腹直到軀體無法負荷。

在吞肉食血之前，先陪你玩。

而這才是他真正要的，用身體建造的牢籠把林陽軟禁其中，聽他呻吟中的憤怒與屈服，沒關係，我愛你啊，忍一下，你會愛我的，你已經愛我了，那可以了，你能忍的，你會喜歡的，我知道，我知道，噓。

**我這不正在看著你嗎。**

言語刺激認知他瞬間失去控制，從右手心注入的熱度刺穿軀體直達自己的慾望，在鄭明心的那句話燙傷大腦皮層他崩潰了，濁液噴落鄭明心的手，濺到牆面相片上的臉，滑下一道道乳白色的痕跡，快感交纏著羞恥讓他渾身發抖，卻不能否認竟超乎想像地興奮，在鄭明心用力抱住他說喜歡時，脫口而出的呻吟說明慾望又被燃起。

高潮餘韻蒸發四肢氣力，意識恍惚間已被放倒到床上，雙手被高舉過頭壓制著，鄭明心的鉗梏是肉食動物的姿態，空閒的一手卻小心翼翼、指尖發顫地撫摸他的獵物，柔軟的毛髮汗濕了黏在前額，未扣的白色襯衫下深色的胸膛，方才已被扒光的下身不容忽視的昂立，他猶如鑑賞珠寶般摸著，忽不自禁，留下了血痕。啊啊...想吃你的肉，飲你的血，想連骨頭上都烙印我的記號，只是佔有還不夠，要捆你的身，拴你的靈，魅惑你，與我一同墮落。

這不是林陽的計畫，他不是想被壓在鄭明心身下，做著徒然的掙扎，在那雙眼睛的注視下漸漸妥協。怎能生得一張如此純真無害的臉，卻霸道近乎強迫地吞噬自己的一切抵抗？「林陽...」啊你不要說話，你不要叫我的名字，你一開口我的尊嚴就被你的嘴唇吸走，身體自願把它送給你，殘存的一絲掙扎還在苟延。啊，啊你不要進來，為什麼我掙脫不了，不要在我耳邊說話，不要看我，不要強迫我看著你，不要說你喜歡我，不要..不要讓我連最後一點自我都獻給你，不要讓我求你愛我，虔誠奉上靈肉，做你眼神的奴隸，只求你視線裡只有我，只看我，否則寧願弄瞎你的雙眼，也不願它們承載別人的身影。

「啊！」下身的疼痛折磨中突然一股刺痛，柔軟的唇包裹鋒牙利齒狠狠咬在他的左胸上，「林陽...我想吃掉你的心...吃不到...」要這樣是吧？殘忍地讓我流血後用軟弱的鼻音粉飾太平，「放開我的手。」0.1秒的凝視他的雙手重獲自由，他一把抓住鄭明心的頭髮向後猛拉，露出光潔的脖頸上綴著一枚突兀的血花，張口瞬間牙齒狠落頸側，不帶一絲憐惜，懷著報復的愛意，牙尖刺穿了皮刺出血，解了口腔的渴解不了恨，恨自己的屈從，恨自己愛慕，恨自己竟享受於這包裹糖衣的劇毒，品嚐血液唾液汗液在嘴裡化為甜意，「我的心只有我能吃，你...只有我能吃。」

既然如此就吃個乾淨吧，彼此啃咬像是飢餓多日的野獸吧，你在我體內多少放肆，我就在你身上更多放縱，抓破你的肌膚，用鮮血寫下我的名字，逼你晨昏背誦。弄清楚了，自始至終，從我用眼神捕獵你的那一刻起，你就注定做我牢中困獸，一步步踏入撒著糖粉的陷阱，終歸我所有。

交錯的主從關係，交織彼此體液在高潮中相融，於血肉模糊的愛情裡我們合而為一，是你變態的慾望，與我變態的縱容。


End file.
